


The Arrows of War

by Takianna



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: For the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon Week #4 prompt "at odds." This is a just a short fluffy piece about Felicity and Oliver being at odds over something that should come rather easily for one of them, but it doesn't seem to be all that easy.





	The Arrows of War

“Seriously are you pouting?” Felicity asked from the couch where she was watching Oliver in the kitchen throwing things around. It was the slamming of the cabinet that really got her attention. Normally he was quiet and stealthy, but this time, he was angry or maybe that was hurt that she sensed.

“I'm not,” he said dismissively and returned to searching through the cabinets as though he was ignoring her. One thing he wasn't good at was ignoring her. In fact, she was sure he knew exactly how much she was gloating from the couch.

She sighed. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Somehow, she'd managed to step all over Oliver's ego. It wasn't something that she meant to do, but it turned out he wasn't that great of a loser. Maybe it was the pretty rich kid in him or perhaps the constant control he always had over any situation he found himself in.

“Come back in here,” she said patting the couch next to her and smiling. It was an honest invitation, but still he had his back to her. 

“I'll be back in there when I'm ready,” Oliver said, the crankiness of his voice rubbing her the wrong way. How dare he get upset with her? She'd stood by him no matter what. 

“Wait a minute,” Felicity said rising from the couch and stepping towards the kitchen. “Are you mad?”

There was silence from the kitchen, but she felt her heart beating hard in her chest at the thought of him being upset at her. One time, just once, she showed that she was smarter than him and Oliver couldn't take it. He was far too macho to let her actually be right and to win, but it never stopped her from trying. There were times everyone needed to know there was someone who could beat them. It helped them to better themselves, or so she kept telling herself as she watched him pouting in the kitchen. 

It was true she wasn't strong physically, but she was smart and when it came to smarts, there wasn't anyone who could even come close to touching her. Maybe, that was how Oliver felt about being strong and able to save everyone. It could be that Felicity was stepping a little too close to what he used to define himself as a man. She was on some seriously thin ice and needed to think about what she was saying carefully.

“I'm not mad,” he said looking at her. There it was, buried in his eyes. She hurt his feelings. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but there was a little smile that seemed to creep over her lips as she thought about putting him in his place. Well at least this once.

“Let's do it again,” she said smiling at him. “I mean you can probably actually hit it this time.”

Oliver turned to look at Felicity, giving her that look he often gave her when she babbling on and on about something and it was all coming out the wrong way. That was a look she was very familiar with at this stage in their relationship. He quirked an eyebrow at her and then her hand flew over her mouth and she could feel the redness heating her cheeks. Thinking before speaking was never one of her strongest abilities.

“Okay, so that didn't sound good,” she finally said and a small smile seemed to tug at the corners of his mouth. He was difficult to read sometimes, but after years Felicity knew that meant he was rather amused at her antics. In fact, it was probably what made him love her the most, but she didn't really ask.

She could work with that, but first she had to get him back over to the couch and get him engaged again.

“I'm not mad,” he said to her as he entered the room with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of water. “It wasn't like you were cheating. Were you cheating?”

The accusation was cute as Oliver's eyebrows shot up at the realization that she might have been cheating crossed his mind. Felicity was known to be pretty good at hacking, but in this case, there wasn't any reason. She knew that she could easily beat him without having to work too hard.

“Now I know that you are having some difficulty hitting the target, but I think you are trying too hard,” Felicity said rising from the couch and putting the Wii controller in her hand. She pulled back and let an arrow fly, landing right in the middle of the target. With a satisfied smile, she turned to look at Oliver who looked as though he was still trying to figure out the mechanics of the video game.

“I still say you are cheating,” he said taking the controller and pulling back as though he was ready to shoot. Felicity heard him breathe in and release the air as he let go of the arrow. He watched, hopefully, as the arrow flew wide of the target, landing outside of the scoring zone. She tried not to snicker too loudly, but the look he gave her made her realize she was failing.

“Maybe it doesn't translate between actually firing a bow and video game technology,” she laughed trying to make him feel better about his pathetic gaming skills.

“No,” he said decisively. “It doesn't. I've fired thousands of arrows and none of them act like these. How do I know which way the wind is blowing and if the bow has an angle that needs to be compensated for? These aren't the kind of things they tell you at the beginning of the game. Game designers need to take those kinds of thing into consideration.”

“Calm down,” Felicity said laying a hand on his arm to try to keep him from getting angry again. His face softened at her touch. It was one thing she really loved about him.

“I'm calm,” he said turning to her, eyes drinking her in. “I just don't think this is a good representation of what a bow and arrow can do and you're cheating. That has to be why you are beating me so badly.”

Sighing, Felicity leaned closer to him and planted a small kiss on his nose. She smiled as he held up the controller for her.

“You're turn,” he smiled plopping back down on the couch and grabbing the popcorn from the side table.

“Alright, but I want you to promise not to give pointers,” she smiled and pointed at him.

“What the Green Arrow can't tell you how to fire a bow?”

“Not until he learns how to.”


End file.
